fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/Bomb Productions/One Tentatively Titled Thing For Sure!
Rise and shine. we were innovators WE WERE FOOLS. Wake up... we were heroes WE WERE MONSTERS. Please... please wake up... WE MADE MONSTERS. You have to- WE WERE WRONG. Wake. Hello, everyone, and welcome to Bomb Productions' Fantendo Holiday Showcase. Although we've only got one announcement this year, its one that we've been looking forward to showing the world for some time now. A new, original project that is sure to surprise at least a few of us. I want you all to imagine a world that was once familiar to you, now in ruin. Blown to ash by the devastation of atomic warfare. Imagine all your friends and loved ones, gone in a single flash. Imagine walking on the streets you once knew, now strewn with debris, the air practically toxic and filled with the broken dreams and scattered memories of the world that's left behind. Imagine, while you walk these ashen streets, feeling like there's just no hope left in this terminal wasteland. This is the world of what we're calling Project Fate. But now, if you will, imagine knowing, or at least believing, that some way, somewhere out there in the wreckage, somehow, there's hope, maybe in the form of a familiar face or two. Meet your hero, YE. YE here is an odd example of what's left of the world. He's the result of what we had forsaken, an experiment intended to save the world before it ended, but winds up put into a position to save it afterward. In Project Fate, players will be put in YE's position, and will be given the tools we left behind to overcome the challenges that what's left of the world face him with. He will befriend some that will aid him on his journey, and confront others who choose to stand in the way of our salvation. Ultimately, however, players, in the eyes of YE, will be given the choice of whether to save the world or leave it to hopeless ruin. Project Fate will feature a complex choice system that will take into account your actions, how you interact with others and the world around you, and even your combat choices and tactics. This system will affect the choices that you will make later on, how the plot unwinds, and the ultimate outcome of YE's quest. Players will be thrust into the desolate, not-so-distant future post-apocalyptic world that serves as the setting of Project Fate. You will traverse ruined cities, travel through dark and threatening “danger zones”, find human strongholds, navigate through vast landscapes, detect areas untouched by the devastation of the bombs, and discover YE's origins and how the world fell into disarray. Project Fate features a rather hack-and-slash combat system that will take the choice system into heavy consideration; you could either massacre a bunch of enemies, try and negotiate with or befriend them, or attempt to sneak your way past them. The choice is yours. However, if you do choose to fight, you will have a number of diverse weapons that you as YE can use at your disposal. These include the Syringe, as shown earlier, the Chemical Gun, as shown above, and the Claw Enhancement, as shown below. Weapons are typically either left behind from the days before the war or crafted in the apocalyptic age by those who are able. YE may or may not learn how to craft weapons of his own himself, depending on what choices you make during the course of his adventures. Each weapon will work in its own way, and with a wide selection at your disposal, the way you fight is completely up to you. Just a disclaimer of sorts to everyone: Project Fate may look familiar to some of you already, which it really is. Project Fate is basically an alternate-universe incarnation of our popular, yet discontinued YoshiEgg Series, something that we'd been meaning to create even before the series ended. “YE”, pronounced as the letters Y and E, is merely YE's codename, and YE and YoshiEgg Nook are not the same character. Project Fate is merely another, purely original spin on our own series, a revival of sorts, and should not be mistaken as otherwise. There's a lot more to Project Fate that we'd love to make clear; however, our showcase will be wrapping up momentarily. We're trying to go for a “''Fallout'' meets Bioshock meets A Link to the Past feel” with Project Fate, the basic gameplay of which may be based on the latter game. Project Fate, no matter what, will be an action-adventure title with RPG elements and a story of epic proportions. What we're going for with Project Fate is a game that is both fun as Hell to play and that exemplifies the theme that even in times of great hardship and struggle, there is always a gleam of hope. With that in mind, thank you for putting up with our rambling bullshit. Project Fate will see a release sometime in 2013. Goodnight, Fantendo, and Happy Holidays. Bomb Productions, 2013 YE loves you all! Platonically! Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase